pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Equonix
Equonix (Japanese: Ekuonikusu エクオニクス) is an artificially created Pokemon that has been seen with the Lake guardians multiple times. She evolves into Origin Equonix at level 25, and Singearnix at level 50. Biography She's a small fairy-like creature, that has a pair of maple leaf-esque tails with purple gems engraved into them. Those lead up to her torso, which is much like a Lake guardian's, with two digitless hands, and a cut that has been stitched closed, where her heart has been implanted in. Her head has four drooping appendages attatched to it, much like Mesprit's. However, her eyes are a dark purple with Light purple irises and pupils, which is similar to a Phantump's She tends to be a shy Pokemon, hiding from whatever seems to be dangerous to her, such as a mere Pokeball. She's also like an artificial intelligence, being flexible to most situations, and is actually still learning in the process. As a result, she's observant, and will check for any dangers around her. Her current emotion will change depending on certain conditions. If she was in the presence of a threat, she'll start to shed tears. If she was with a friend of hers, she'll be uplifted and would want to cuddle. If she was halfway close to fainting, she'll get angry. As a consequence to this, she can express them, but not feel it on the inside. Pokedex Moveset (TBA) Evolution Trivia * This was the first Pokemon Yoshipea made on this wiki, but not the first one to be thought of. * The Pokemon's gender is an abstract one: She's actually genderless, but is referred to by female pronouns. * Like most Psychic types, she can speak telepathically. This is hinted by the gem on her forehead glowing. ** She can speak out loud, but she can only say the names and cries of other Pokemon, compared to her telepathic speech. * For some apparent reason, Equonix would disobey the player regardless of level and the amount of badges the player has. ** This is also hinted by the fact that Equonix doesn't want to fight, and us therefore more likely to loaf around and fall asleep. **This behavior is completely normal, but it stops when she hits her final evolution Singearnix. * Nothing bad happens when someone was to touch her or gaze into her eyes. ** However, if someone was to hurt her, they'll expect to see an angry Equonix. *Her creator often pictures her with other Pokemon. **These include(but are not limited to) Mesprit, Lightie, Azelf, Gallade, Uxie, and Magearna. ***Three of them are the lake guardians, in which her design was based off of. ***Being around legendary and Mythical Pokemon, she has a possibility of being a Mythical Pokemon. *Equonix(as stated above) is empty on the inside. She can still express emotions, she just can't feel them from the inside. **Not to mention, Equonix's past leads back to where she began: As a machine. ***All of that data was transferred to an organic body that was made in a lab while a flawed copy of said data was brought to her original body. Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Immune to Status Effects